Changelog
1.7.10 Chocolate Quest 1.1d (test version) Added some small AI improvements and fixes (weapons range, weapon special abilities). New potion effect: mining prevention, prevents the player from mining/placing blocks(excluded torches and spawners). Items ITEMS Mining crystal, placed in the world looks like an ender crystal and functions like a beacon applying "mining prevention" effect. Teleport stones, can be bind to a point in the world and used to teleport there. Portals(placed with teleport stones) will teleport entities to the place binded at the stone. New banner entities, old banner stands will be transformed in the new banners automatically.(old banner blocks will be removed in the next version update). A new mage armor set. Changed the scouter interface. Better drops for mobs. Element stones, can be applied to some weapons using an anvil (Hight experience cost). New armor enchantment: Elemental Protection, can be applied via NPCs, decreases the ammount of damage recieved by 5% . Armors with Elemental Protection can be used with Element Stones to increase protection. LOOT Some chest items have randomized stats. New chest loot config files(You can delete the old files to automatically update with the new files). NPCS Equipement npc action changed, now can be edit to change between inventory and equipement. Equipement opens the old GUI with equipement and AI, inventory opens a new gui, any item on the inventory will be dropd automatticaly if the npc dies, also the inventory size can be increased if the npc has a backpack if the plate slot. Set home action has diferent options. A new NPC action to put npcs into a soul in a bottle. 1.7.10 Chocolate Quest 1.1c (test version) Dungeons: New dungeon builder to prevent lag, avaiable for all dungeons(randomized castle and cave from nether cities excluded), can be deactivated via config file.(Let me know if that's better than the old generation, and if it has any problems) New dungeon: strongholds Changed the distribution of dungeons, Building forder it's now located inside DungeonConfig folder(Thought it was like that some versions early) Render: New armor models(heavy armor, turtle, spider, bull) Monsters: Monsters can hear some sounds(open doors, block breaking...) Items: Hooks reworked. Some mechanigs updated, also reel/release is now done with the keys "next/prev spell". Golems now shoot using the keys "next/prev spell". Also better AI for golem riders(Golem and rider should be on the same team). Still need some rework on golems but will come in future versions. (Some more things... I lost the changelog) 1.7.10 Chocolate Quest 1.1b (test version) NPC Added a position manager to handle various things(actions, ai), you can assign positions to an npc left clicking with a non empty position marker. New ai based on day time. New action build schematic. Mobs Skeletons in the nether transformed into wither skeletons. Mobs can sprint in normal dificulty(but have less stamina than mobs in hard). Added mummies.(Similar to zombies) Items Added bull battle axe. Fixed render of items in frames. More mobs added to the spawner item. Particles Elements particles are now animated 1.7.10 Chocolate Quest 1.1a (test version) Machine gun crash fix. Dungeon loading ignores files starting with "." Fixed shop recipes with NEI ? (untested) Mobs: Some AI improvements: Mobs can't be pushed by water current. Mobs will jump out of lava. Mobs enter in panic if they are being attacked from out of range. Mobs can open doors. Giant zombie can be spawned from its item. The spawner item had some changes and will include more mobs. Archers have better accuracy. Items: Added a stamina system, used in all items that used to consume hunger(Using stamina when the bar is empty will consume hunger). New enchantments for armors, increase stamina regeneration. Property enchantment has 2 levels, at level 2 the items on the ground will be automatically teleported to the owner. Increased npc enchantment experience cost, and fixed a bug where uncompatible enchantments could be enchanted together. Added tooltips on lots of items. Added some NBTTags to edit items stats. Sword and shield renders shield in player entities. Better render for colored armors and enchanted slime armor. Bull and spider armor defense decreased. Bull armor gives speed bonus while sprinting and increases stamina regenation if full set is worn. Spider armor has a small speed bonus. Added badges(WIP) will be used to assign drops to any entity, and also to simplify quest that requires killing entities(droping badges, and using those instead of killcounter). New enchantment glow for the enchantments of this mod. Blades and Healing Staff can apply potion effects on hit, potion effects can only be added using commands. Added a command to add elemental damage to blades (/CQAddElement fire 1) Reworked magic items: New spells.(Sneak+left click with a staff opens a gui to edit spells if the staff is unlocked) Stamina usage for spells. Mana cost and cooldown reduction can be applied wearing robe and witch hat. Added keys "Next spell" and "prev spell", can be used to cycle through spells (also bullets for guns, or potions for the alchemist bag) Changed accuracy, fire rate, and ammo capacity for some guns. Bubble canon replaced by a water pump. Added muskets and shotguns. Reworked elements damage: Physic/nature: deals basic damage Magic: deals magic magic damage, weaker than physical damage but has some armor penetration Thunder: deals blast damage, weaker than magic damage with better armor penetration. Fire: deals fire damage, same as physic damage, and sets things on fire. Light: same as magic damage with a bonus damage against undeads. Dark: ? NPCS -Maximum npc size is now twice as big,Category:Chocolate Quest Systems & Information